Things aren't running too smoothly
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: it's not easy to resist temptation when you want to give in. Kelena.
1. Chapter 1

**_I have no idea if it's good story or not. Alternative Universe. There will be some stelena but it's a kelena ff._**

* * *

It was already more than six years that Elena and Stefan were a couple and two years they moved in together. They met at the university, it was a love at first sight. They loved each other passionately, they were inseparable, it was the model couple for all, first love and all that was the most beautiful. From friendship to love. They were like soul-mates, they would end their lives with each other, they would have a family, a good life.

Elena was a doctor at Mystic Falls Hospital and Stefan a high school literature teacher. But this beautiful teen love has gradually turned into a nightmare. In recent days, the couple only shared arguments, jealousy and anger. Elena often cried alone in bed while her boyfriend preferred hanging out with her brother Damon, having fun in the local bars, drinking and returning at dawn. They had different schedules which did not help their already fragile relationship. She had no idea if the man cheated on her, he disapproved of the words of the brunette. The last time, he was so furious that he had exploded a drink on the floor and then again, he run away like a coward. Elena did not know if they had to break up, she cared about him, but she did not know if she still loved him, in any case, she could not trust him completely. He did not help to appease her doubts. His man smelled feminine perfumes, he had suspicious calls, moreover, he was very appreciated by his students.

Elena sighed, the only weekend that she was free, her companion had gone with his friends to hike? But was it the case? And if he went to see his mistress or another woman? Gilbert had tried to see his mobile phone but oddly, he had a password, however, he did not hesitate to see her calls, unlike him, she had nothing to hide. She stopped cleaning the dishes when she cut her palm with the knife, blood abundantly flowed, she winced as she passed cold water over her wound. She was ridiculous, she looked for the first aid kit and put a cream and a bandage. Why did she put herself in such a state for a man?

Moreover, because of Stefan, she saw less and less her friends, but they also had their own lives. Elena found herself alone, with only companion her tiring job. She did not go out, she was too tired by her on-call duty, she stayed at home when she only was twenty-eight. She would never have thought that she would become so lethargic and eels much more comfortable at home. She needed to change, she could not stay like that anymore.

Elena went to her room, it had been weeks since Stefan had come into their bed, he preferred to stay in the living room watching television. How long did not they have sex? She did not miss it, she had no desire to be touched again by her boyfriend and it seemed that it is reciprocal.

* * *

Elena peered through the window when she heard an engine, an unknown car parked in front of the Wells' house, a red Porsche. The previous tenants had moved out a few months ago, maybe it was their new neighbor? The brunette inspected the newcomer, she saw out of the vehicle on the driver side a young brunette, slender and thin. She was beautiful but especially sexy. She was wearing tight black pants, black boots, a burgundy corsair, and a black jacket. She had long, curly brown hair. She stretched her arms behind her neck and went to her trunk to get out her stuff, we could see boxes, not so many but it was not surprising with the smallness of her vehicle.

Elena thought she was going to greet the newcomer and help her carry her things, she had nothing special to do. That would bring her out of her monotony for a moment, and what if she were friends with this beautiful stranger? She smiled, it had been a long time since she had been enthusiastic for anything. She quickly went down the stairs and unlocked the door of her home to join the brunette who grabbed a cardboard and took it out.

"Hello." Elena politely smiled as her interlocutor put her box on the floor. Her way of smiling, it was provoking, the way she looked up and down, Elena felt shy and could not help but blush, it had been a long time that she had not had such an interest in her, or she was simply unmoved or preoccupied with her own problems to notice it.

"Hello." The voice answered, her voice shook Elena. This woman was so attractive, the way she tilted her head to the side, again with that mischievous smile showing her white teeth and when she crossed her arms. Gilbert swallowed hard. She was so perfect, her skin flawless, an oval face, a nose at the right proportion as her lips.

"I'm your neighbor, I live in front of your house, my name is Elena. Elena Gilbert." The named stammered, who reprimanded herself, normally she was not so nervous.

"My name is Katherine. Katherine Pierce. "

"Katherine ... it's nice to meet you ..." Elena repeated more for herself than her mate. But the woman obviously appreciated the young woman who approached her, she smirked at her.

"Pleasure is all mine." Elena was petrified when Katherine was only inches away, she used her finger to touch Elena's cheek. She gasped and closed her eyes, she cannot move or dare to do anything.

"You had foam on your cheek." Elena slowly opened her eyes, she did not realize she was not breathing, and she looked at her finger and saw the foam, probably washing up liquid, it was just embarrassing for a first impression. Katherine gently blew the foam away.

"Uh, thank you. Do you need help with your boxes? "

"No, it'll be fine. But do you have a beer or a bottle of water? I'm dying of thirst and I do not have time to do my shopping, it's very hot today." To prove her point, Katherine took off her jacket and ran her fingers lasciviously against her neck, a few drops of sweat scattered. Elena attentively stared at the skin and shook her head, what was wrong with her?

"Yes, I will bring you one." Elena almost ran away, her neighbor nibbled her lower lip.

"My neighbor is really cute, I could devour her. Mystic Falls does not look so boring. "


	2. Chapter 2

Elena had brought with her a beer, she looked for her neighbor who was no longer in front of her car, maybe she had gone home to store her belongings? She did not know if she should come in, though, it was her who had initiated contact, it would be impolite for her to disappear when she had offered her a drink.

The brunette went to Katherine's house, she knocked on the door and opened it, Katherine Pierce was removing her corsair leaving her black lace bra. She turned to Elena with a huge smile, and Elena was embarrassed to see her interlocutor this way. Katherine had a perfect body, slender, with white skin and no defects. Gosh, how could someone be so perfect?

"Oh Elena, you're here. I'm glad. I'm sorry, I do not really have a chair and my couch will not arrive until tomorrow with the rest of my stuff. In the meantime, you can sit on one of the boxes." The landlord politely suggested, Elena instantly looked down at the floor.

"Uh, no, it will not be necessary, I have to go, I brought you a beer. I'm sorry to disturb you." Katherine saw the disturbance she caused to her neighbor, she passed the tip of her tongue between her white teeth, she was inwardly jubilant to make such an effect, she investigated her boxes a white tank top that she put, and she silently approached Elena like an animal.

"You do not bother me at all, I was uncomfortable in my top, so I change it, I could be very upset that you turn your head when you notice me, I'm so ugly?" The doctor immediately glanced at her interlocutor, who was a few inches away from her. The lips half open, slowly raising her smoky eyes towards her. Elena swallowed hard, she was petrified, she could not get out of the eyes of her neighbor.

"Of course not, you are very beautiful." Elena winced and frowned. There was no harm in complimenting another woman so why was she nervous?

"I'm delighted to hear that, you're also beautiful and extremely attractive." These compliments took Elena aback, she felt like there was a hidden meaning behind the words, she was probably imagining things. Gilbert was not beautiful, it was often said that she was pretty, but she could not compare herself to Katherine. And it had been a while since she did not feel so nervous in the presence of someone, the last time was her current boyfriend Stefan and the worst was now with a woman. She obviously lacked socialization, caring for patients did not seem to be enough.

She cleared her throat and gave the beer to Katherine, cold fingers caressed of Elena. The doctor was about to drop the drink on the floor because of contact but Katherine grabbed the bottle tightly.

"Thank you, Elena. "

"It…It's nothing."

"So, what are you doing in your life, apart from rescuing a poor demoiselle in distress like me who was going to become dehydrated?" Elena laughed and then watched as Katherine took a sip of beer, she licked her upper lip and then pushed her lips between them. Everything this creature did seemed so sensual. Elena lost the thread of her thought.

"Elena?" The dark beauty gently said, she placed the glass of her bottle against the cheek of her friend who jumped.

"Ah, uh ... yes ... I ... I ... am a doctor at the Mystic Fall Hospital."

"A doctor? Wow, you are sexy and smart." Elena could not help but blush. "If I have a health problem, will you rescue me?" Katherine raised her eyebrows with a teasing smile. Elena laughed.

"I will do my best. "

"I hope so. So, I need your phone number. If I have a problem, also, I do not know the city. I would not want to bother you when you are at home. Just in case? Is it okay?"

"Of course. But you can come at home when you need." Katherine smirked, she liked the idea. She took her mobile phone from her back pocket of her pants. Elena gave her number without hesitation, she was less tense in the presence of her neighbor.

"What about you, Katherine? What do you do for a living?"

"I am a model. I'm not very famous but I do a lot of photography, clothes, sometimes commercials."

"That does not surprise me. When I saw you, I thought you were a model or an actress." Katherine arched an eyebrow and appreciated the frankness.

"It seems like I have to thank you for all that kindness." Katherine moved dangerously close to Elena and kissed her on the lips. The doctor, her eyes wide open, saw that her neighbor drew back, she immediately put her fingers on her lips, her heart beat furiously against her ribcage.

"Why ... why did you kiss me? "

"This is the way the French people do to thank." Katherine replied nonchalantly, Elena believed in her words without questioning her any further.

"Oh really? You went to France? "

"Yes, I lived there two years when I was a teenager, I visited Paris and some big cities like Cannes, Nice, Saint Tropez. I did a lot of different jobs." Elena was impressed, she had never left her hometown, it had not occurred to her to see elsewhere.

"Wow, can you say anything in French? "

" _Tu es si adorable ma petite Elena, j'aimerais te dévorer entièrement. Je sais que tu deviendras mienne_." (You're really sweet little Elena. I would like to devour you entirely. I know you'll be mine.) The model said in a hoarse and almost erotic voice. The brunette was suffocating, she began to get hotter and hotter. Hearing someone speak a foreign language was so ... exciting ... and if the person was so attractive ... it had even more effect. Realizing her thoughts, Gilbert panicked. What's wrong with her? She was not even a lesbian!

"What did you say?"

"It's nice to know you Elena. I really appreciate your company." The model lied. She didn't want to make run away her sweet Elena, it would not be funny.

"Me too. I'm sorry, but I really must go." Katherine continued to smile as her prey went away. She had not asked her charming neighbor if she had anyone. If it were the case, she didn't really care.

* * *

I let you choose, Katherine a human or a vampire?


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter is a rating M. It's not too much explicit but still.**

* * *

Elena felt as though she was being watched in her sleep, that impression was so strong that she could not properly sleep. Was it her boyfriend Stefan? She did not feel it was him, it had been so long since he came to join her in bed. Plus, he was with his elder brother this weekend.

She felt nervous and opened her eyelids, to her amazement, she saw Katherine, sitting quietly beside her bed. Elena pulled the blanket up against her and pressed herself against the wall, totally panicked.

"Ka ... Katherine? What are you doing here? And in the middle of the night! You scared me! How did you enter to my home? " The owner of the place accusingly said.

"Good evening Elena, I did not want to make you worried. I'm sorry to enter to your lovely room without your invitation. I had just returned from a party and I noticed that the door of the entrance to your house was open. It could have been dangerous, and if someone who was ill-intentioned had ventured to rob you or worse, I just wanted to warn you. I tried to call your phone, but you did not answer. I wanted to slowly wake you up, but you got ahead of me." The brunette smiled, Elena felt guilty for her behavior, she excused herself, then began to swallow painfully at the dress of her neighbor. A black dress with pink flowers print, a neckline revealing a beautiful and creamy chest, she did not wear… a bra. Katherine slowly crossed her legs and put her hand against the mattress, she approached dangerously the brunette, she thought that this supernatural creature of beauty would kiss her again, reflexively, Elena closed her eyes. Katherine only touched Gilbert's cheek, which was shaking on contact.

"Is everything ok Elena? You seem…unwell, your face is so hot, your breathing is so fast ... are you sick? You need something? Can I help you? Tell me, and I'll do anything necessary to calm you down. Anything…" Katherine, whose breath stroked her neighbor's lips, let her fingers slide to the back of her ear, putting back the coffee haired, her victim who felt like she was suffocating with the heat of her own body. She no longer had the control when she met Miss Pierce's piercing dark gaze. If she asked her anything, she would do it without thinking, she had that terrible power over her. She did not understand the reason, she wanted to succumb.

"I ... I'm fine, you better get home, it's already late ... I thank you for warning me for my door, I was sure to have locked. It's probably the tiredness. "

"Are you sure you want me to go?" The model insisted, Elena licked her dry lips.

"Y…yes…thank you and I'm sorry." The model walked away from her interlocutor who caught her breath.

"Katherine, earlier, you gave me the excuse of kissing me to thank me, was that the truth?" The doctor dare to ask while her guest was about to leave. Katherine turned and bit the inside of her lower lip, she moved closer to Elena while keeping a reasonable distance.

"You know exactly why I did that Elena, I just wanted to kiss you. The excuse I gave you, if you believed it, it is your own problem."

"Why did you kiss me? "

"I told you, you are attractive and very beautiful woman. I like you a lot. "

"We are both women!" Elena nervously exclaimed, she did not say she did not like it or that it was disgusting.

"And? Are you homophobic? "

"No! Of course, people have the right to love whoever they want, I have no right to judge others." The model smiled and added with a smirk:

"I like beautiful things. And you are beautiful Elena, men and women would be interested in you, if you feel uncomfortable about it then I will not bother you more, we can forget this kiss." Elena got out of bed and moved closer to her neighbor.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course."

"Yet, you are more than me. "

"Do you think I'm pretty Elena? "

"Yes. You are just beautiful, almost unreal. Are you even human?" Gilbert replied, she was no longer thinking about her actions, she grabbed the lips of the brunette who smiled at the kiss. Elena slid the straps of the dress off her shoulders, Katherine was completely naked, she was not wearing underwear. Elena could not help but admire it in detail, she hiccoughed of surprise when Katherine suddenly pushed her against her bed.

"I want to have fun Elena and not just watch." The model like a panther, was above the doctor, her knee ventured between the legs of her target, forcing to spread her thighs. She removed her tank top and removed her shorts and white mesh thong. Our two protagonists were both naked. Elena panted, her chest was moving at each initiative of the brunette, her legs wrapped the waist of Katherine bringing her against her sweaty body. The beauty of the night licked Elena's neck as she rolled her head back from the mattress.

"Ka ... therine ..." The named stood in front of Elena, she arched an eyebrow:

"What do you want ma chère Elena? "

"That's ... you touch me. I'm begging you ...in need you inside me… "it had been so long since Elena had had such a desire for someone, that she had had sex, she was more than frustrated, she lived daily with this lack. She would go crazy if her lover did nothing, except to torture her with her devious smiles. Katherine caressed her breast, two of her fingers took care of the brown bud and she completely took care with her mouth at her twin. Elena groaned and arched at the assaults that gradually descended further down her body.

The order between licks, bites, kisses changed. Elena clung to the sheets and turned her head to the side, her mouth slight open.

"Katherine! "

* * *

Elena jumped from her bed, she inspected the surroundings, no one, she had dreamed everything ... for some weird reason, it seemed so real, she had the impression to have really kissed her beautiful neighbor and the latter had really touched her. Heart pounding a thousand miles an hour, Gilbert put her hand against her chest, she saw that she still had on her pajamas. She reprimanded herself, what was that? What was she thinking! She barely knew this woman and she was already in bed in just a few hours? She meant in her dreams.

Elena shuddered when she recognized this wetness of excitement between her legs. She gently rubbed her thighs between them as she tried to relieve herself. She was still upset.

The wind rushed from her window, making her come out of her thoughts, she came out of her quilt and tried to calm her mind by blowing and shaking her hands. She closed her window and observed the opposite house, no light. That kiss had so troubled her? Mystic Fall's doctor touched her lips, no, she had to stop her nonsense. The young woman went to her bathroom to cool off, but she had not seen in the tree in front of her house, there was a silhouette that moved quickly and jumped on the lawn. It was Katherine who sneered as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Elena mon amour, you're mine already." It would seem Katherine would not need much effort to put her prey in her fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

It was six o'clock in the morning. Elena had not been able to sleep at night, she had dark circles, her eyes was red and puffy, she was tired and in a very bad mood. She went to her dining room, with a cup of tea in her hand, she hoped it would wake her up. Elena started yawning and heard her phone, she took it from her table and saw her caller.

"Hello, Elena, tonight, I'm going to sleep tonight at Damon's. Goodbye.

-What? Stefan, I- " But he had already hung up, Elena groaned in frustration and swung her phone away from her. She was tired of it! She no longer had the strength to fight or say anything, it would be a waste of time. The protagonist could not stand to live with a draft, maybe that was what she needed? Another legitimate reason for leaving him? There was nothing between them, love? Not much, passion? It had been off for a while. Trust? She did not stop doubting his fidelity. They had become complete strangers, they lived together in one place, but did not share anything, all that brought them together was the habit. She had to break up with him, the next time he would deign to come and see her, she would tell him the truth. In addition, this house belonged to her, it was a family legacy, Stefan earned his life well to fend for himself. It was better to end now, when they were not married or with children, it would have been more complicated.

Elena took a shower to calm down, then she went outside her house, she will jog, when she opened the door, she noticed right in front of her house, Katherine Pierce. The model was wearing a black mini-shorts and a pink tank top, she had tied her hair into a ponytail. Sweaty, she was stretching her arms to her feet, she was very flexible… then she got up and removed the knot of her hair and swung them from right to left then combed them back with her fingers. She drank some bottled water that slowly dripped down her neck. God, that this woman was so stunning, she was not a model for nothing, it would be a good advertisement for water, it was a torture to watch it! And the worst thing was that she did it naturally. If Elena did the same, it would not be so sexy but just ridiculous.

Panicked when the object of her attention turned in her direction, Elena immediately closed the door and inhaled with difficulty. She had not been discreet at all! She was sure her neighbor had seen her.

She thought back to her erotic dream and pinched the tip of her nose. The way she had kissed, they were naked, and she had an orgasm while chanting her lovely name, she blushed in embarrassment ... the doctor was not a lesbian, she had never had the attraction for a woman, well, till today. But perhaps it was only a fantasy that she never concretized? Yes, it was possible.

She was not going to continually avoid her neighbor, it would be suspicious, moreover, Katherine had done nothing wrong ... she was the culprit. She coughed and opened the door again, she forced a smile, but Katherine obviously had returned home ... she felt ridiculous.

* * *

After running, Elena took a shower and went to her living room, she was going to watch the information when she heard the doorbell. She got up and saw at her entrance her magnificent neighbor.

"Katherine?" The so-called was wearing simple denim shorts and a gray tank top. Even dressed simply, she was perfect. Casual, she had her hands in the back pockets.

"Hello Elena, excuse me for disturbing you, but I wanted to know if you had coffee, I do not have it at home yet and I'm dying. And I do not know where the local coffee is, it's quite urgent for a drug addict like me." Elena laughed, she perfectly understood this caffeine addiction. She took more than four times a day at work.

"I can even get you one if you want."

"You are the best Elena, again you save my life. The next time you help me, I'll pay you a dinner."

"It will not be necessary." Although she said that, Elena hoped the brunette would keep her word.

"You can come inside." Elena commented as her friend silently watched the surroundings, as if she dared not or cannot enter.

"You leave me the entry authorization?" Pierce questioned, her neighbor smiled.

"Of course, you can come in." Pierce entered with a smirk.

"It's lovely. You decorated everything?"

"Yes. Thank you. Can we go to the kitchen?"

"I follow you my dear." Sitting on a stool near the kitchen counter, the two brunettes were drinking their coffee. Elena offered donuts to her guest, who politely refused. Elena was nervous and eating calmed her apprehensions.

"Elena, do you know a bar in the area?" The named started thinking.

"Hmm ... there's the Mystic Grill or the Bree Bar ..." Gilbert was petrified when Katherine moved closer to her and used her thumb to wipe her lip and the most erotic was when she sensually licked her thumb and sucked it.

"You had jam, it looks like it's strawberry."

"I ... uh ... it's possible ..."

"And what do you advise me?" Continued the seductress, Elena totally lost the thread of the conversation.

"Advise you? With what? Katherine laughed.

"A bar."

"It depends on what you want to do? "

"Enjoy myself. Meet people, dance, drink, I do not want to stay alone tonight…all night." Katherine smiled, raising her eyebrows. Elena felt like an uneasiness. She could not help but ask:

"Katherine, you can answer me if you want, I will not force you. I know it's personal and not my business. "

"Go ahead. I have nothing to hide. "

"Do you like women? "

"And men." Elena blinked at the sentence, she did not say no.

"If I had to categorize myself, I'm bisexual. I like men and women, when there is a person I like a lot, I do not see its sex but its personality and beauty, there is this strong attraction. Also, I have more choices. I'm pretty popular with both women and men." Elena rubbed her teeth against her lower lip, why was this information so annoying?

"Why, are you interested in me?" Katherine moved closer to Elena's face, her nose brushing against the doctor who stepped back as if she burned herself, she was almost going to fall from her chair.

"NO! Of course not! I ... I just wanted to know, it was not my business, sorry and I have a boyfriend." It was more Elena who was disappointed to say that she had someone. Katherine saw it easily, she resumed her playful mood.

"I was joking Elena. I will not flirt with you or try something."

"Why ?" The doctor inquired without thinking while her interlocutor arched an eyebrow.

"I mean ... if I was single and I loved women ... would I be your type? "

"There is a lot of if. You would be my type of woman, but that's won't happen. You have a boyfriend and you are heterosexual, are you?"

"That's right ...of course I am." Gilbert stammered, it was stupid to ask these questions.

"So, do you want to come with me tonight?"

"No, tomorrow I work early in the hospital and have to rest". Katherine rolled her eyes. She got up from her seat and stood next to Elena, her hand resting on the top of the chair.

"You're so old-fashion Elena, live a bit more. We will have fun. When was the last time you going out? That you had party? "

"I ... not long ago." More than six months ...

"I think the opposite. How old are you, fifty years old? You wait for your husband at home by preparing him his dinner, after you watch a movie, and you go to sleep?" Gilbert grimaced, she did not appreciate the innuendo at all. Honestly, it was her everyday life, coming home from work, being on the internet and sleeping. "If you change your mind, you have my phone number, you can call when you want. You will not regret, I'm sure. I'll go, thanks for the coffee. See you later." Katherine put her hand on the shoulder of her interlocutor who swallowed hard and then the model went away, swaying more than necessary her hips but Elena could not help but look.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena did not know what to do, it was already twenty-one hours past. She was lying in bed, with her laptop on her legs, reading a study of the harmful effects of sugar in the body. She thought of Katherine, who had left a message to her cell phone telling her that if she wanted to join her, she was welcome. Gilbert had few interactions outside of her work, it suited her until today, yet she seemed tormented. She also wanted to have fun, get out of her everyday monotony, no longer think about Stefan, and her solitude. However, her attraction to Katherine was her biggest problem, she did not want to succumb, she knew she would not be able to resist any longer. Not until her current life was complicated. The doctor sighed. She closed her computer and put it on her bedside table, she went to the bathroom to wash her teeth and go to sleep.

* * *

Katherine was at the bar counter, she was laughing with a beautiful waitress, a green-eyed redhead, they were talking about everyone. Clothes, weather, their personal lives.

"Do you have a girlfriend ?" Katherine smiled as she sipped her beer.

"No, I'm someone who likes to be free and unattached, but I'm interested in someone right now, but I'm not against having fun, we only have one life." The redhead was obviously enjoying the model, she took a paper towel and a pencil, she wrote down a number and gave it to the client, and she whispered in her ear.

"If you want to have fun, call this number, I'll answer you day and night, if you need me to serve you personally, I'm here too." Pierce took the paper, she was not going to miss this opportunity and she heard a noise, the bar door opened, she recognized the familiar smell of perfume and soap, a carnivorous smile was gradually drawn on her lips. She slowly licked her lips and her face was few inches away from the employee.

"I will not forget that detail."

She came. Katherine thanked the waitress and turned all her attention to Elena. She seemed uncomfortable, she dared not look in her direction, probably because of her previous flirting.

Nevertheless, the doctor was well dressed. Black tight pants, red tank top, dark blue denim jacket and high heels. Katherine appreciated the initiative, she caught the attention of her neighbor by raising her hand. The young woman approached and sat down on a stool.

"Did I bother you? ... you looked very busy with the waitress, I would not want to impose myself, I can leave to leave you in private so that you continue your exciting conversation." Katherine sneered inside at the accusing and bitter tone.

"I easily made friends. This young woman was very friendly and attentive with me."

"I do not doubt it for a moment, it was more than obvious, it would be necessary to be blind not to notice it." Elena should not have come. She regretted having changed her mind.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! Are you crazy! Of course not! Why will I be jealous? You can do what you want with who you want, it does not concern me."

"I was joking Elena, I know you're not jealous, why would you be? We're not a couple or something else, you really need to relax a bit, you're so stressed." The woman's named tensed sharply when she felt a hand on her knee, she knew it was a friendly gesture but that troubled her, she involuntarily bite the corner of her lip.

"I'm sorry, it's my work, it's encroaching on my daily life."

"I understand, you do not have to apologize, forget everything, if you want later, I can massage you, it will do you good." Elena blushed.

"N-No…it-it's fine…th-tahnks."

"If you change your mind. Do you want to drink something? "The woman bit her cheek, and she was being ridiculous.

"The same thing as you." Katherine ordered another beer.

"So what made you change your mind? You did not want to come because of your work."

"You knew how to give the right arguments." Gilbert declared without dwelling on the subject, she drank her beer.

"I often give good advice, do you want to play with me?" Elena swallowed her drink and hit her chest to catch her breath, the way her friend said it was more than ambiguous.

"It depends on what."

"Darts, billiards, we can bet on the winner to spice up our game."

"Why not? But I do not know how to play pool."

"I can always teach you, it's very easy and I'm a very good teacher." Elena did not doubt for a second, our protagonists began with billiards, the darts were already taken by youth group.

"So Elena, what are we betting?"

"What do you want?" Katherine had a lot in mind but preferred to be silent.

"You give me a day with you, we go to town, you'll be my guide, we eat together, we go shopping." Gilbert was not against this proposition, she needed to go out, she was expecting worse, or she was hoping for it internally.

"Okay."

"And what do you want from me Lena?" Gilbert swallowed painfully, she saw in mind her erotic dream with the creature of supernatural beauty.

"Er ... what ... err ... can you…sing …for me?" Katherine expected everything but not that. She frowned.

"Okay, at your own risk, I dance better than I sing, but I have to drink more to disinhibit myself." Katherine called the waitress who came immediately to her direction, Elena grit her teeth, she crossed her arms and turned her head but she could hear the conversation perfectly.

"So, what do you want my beauty My company? Cannot you live without me now?" Mystic Fall's doctor rolled her eyes, she was no subtlety with the flirt.

"It's possible but I would like another beer if you like it mio amore."

"What language is that? It's so sexy."

"It's Italian."

"Wow, do you speak Italian and what other languages?"

"Can we have our drinks one day?" Gilbert interrupted, she could no longer stand the seduction, it irritated him more than necessary.

"Your girlfriend is not very happy that I speak to you but I can understand with a sublime woman like you, I would not share you with anyone."

"I'm not her girlfriend!" Gilbert spat. The waitress laughed.

"I'll go get your order, wait for me." Elena repeated the words exaggerating them, she blinked hard and then winced. The model had noticed all the possessive of her companion, it amused her enormously.

"Je ne veux que toi, Elena." Katherine said in perfect French the ear of her friend who shuddered, not knowing what had just said the model.

"Shall we begin?''

"…Yes..."


	6. Chapter 6

Elena was struggling with the tail of the pool, she did not know how to position herself, nor how to hold it strictly in her fingers. She had seen Katherine play a shot, and wonderfully, she was an expert, she was visibly losing their bet. Yet Elena did not want to lose without fighting, she tried to imitate her, she tried that was ridiculous, she slipped on the pool table and she had not even managed to hit the white ball. She had already passed the dozen attempts, at her last attempt, finally, she touched the ball … which moved gently a few inches to move back to its original place.

"Shit!" Gilbert let out a swear of frustration, she could not stand this game without interest! She heard a sneer behind her back.

"Are you angry Elena?"

"Not at all. You're wrong." Oh yes, she had completely forgotten about it! Miss Pierce seemed to be having a lot of fun. The doctor felt terribly ridiculous, she just wanted to give up her game, but a presence came dangerously close to her. Katherine firmly grabbed Gilbert's hips and moved them gently to the side.

"It was not a pretty word you said but I admit that to hear you say it makes me laugh. You look so polite and perfect. "

"I am human."

"I know that too well. Although you strongly emphasized on not having my help, I think I need to help before you hurt someone, especially you. You're the doctor, not me. I would not like to deprive the wounded of their precious and sexy doctor."

"It's very funny, Katherine."

"I know I have so much quality besides beauty." Elena rolled her eyes; however, she had a small smile on her lips. "You must not be so tense Lena, nor legs spread that way. This is not the right position. You will have back pain, and you will not be able to reach your target. You must lower yourself to target the ball. It's simple, I'll show you." Gently, the mannequin's hand went down against Elena's thigh, who stiffened even more in the contact. It did not help at all, it was the opposite. She tried not to show the tremors of her body, but it was obvious that Katherine felt them.

"I'm not going to eat you Elena, relax."

"I am not used to that."

"That's someone take you this way? It's a shame for you. You do not know what you're losing." Gilbert blushed at the innuendo.

"What? No! Yes … well…"

"You are so easy to destabilize Elena, I was joking. Put this leg a little more behind than the other. Then you slightly lower the top of your body, your left arm must be straight, it is the support of your stick, it directs the trajectory of your ball." The fatal beauty lasciviously sighed in the ear of her pupil who obeyed. The doctor began to swallow hard when she could no longer concentrate on her task. She was gently lowered to the bottom when hands pressed gently on the fall of her loins, each movement was a real torture, this proximity was more than carnal and erotic, the model's cheek was against hers as her body that molded perfectly against hers. Katherine's chest rested on the back of Mystic Fall's doctor could feel the woody scent of her neighborhood as well as her warmth. Gilbert allowed herself to be totally dominated by the movements and explanations that she could no longer listen to. Elena made a movement with her arm, she managed to put a ball in one of the holes, she got up. Happy, she turned to the dark beauty, she did not realize her gesture, she hugged in her arms. Surprised, Katherine staggered but returned the gesture without hesitation. But Elena did not see the effect she was having on her neighbor, who closed her eyes and inhaled with difficulty, she deeply bite into the inside of her lower lip, as if she was trying to regain control of herself.

"You saw, I succeeded! I mean, we succeeded! Thank you, Katherine!"

"The pleasure is all mine." Elena realized the compromising position, she immediately backed up full of embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. It's quite the opposite."

"Katherine… I…" The woman turned her head and smiled.

"I love this song! Do you want to dance with me?" The brunette enthused as her neighbor watched the surroundings, it was not really a place to dance, people would make fun of her.

"Right here? Now? Right here?"

"Of course, Lena."

"But everyone will look at us, we will be the only one dancing."

"Live a little more instead of worrying about others. You will not remain locked in your house or in your solitary world. You said you wanted to relax, so enjoy. We do not do anything wrong." Katherine grabbed the doctor's hand and brought her back to the center of the bar, where there was more room to move. The model grabbed Gilbert's hips and then clung to her and made ripples with her body for her companion to follow. Katherine singed in a sensual and provocative voice the words of the song in Elena's ear, who pursed her lips and she shuddered:

 _It only takes two lonely people_

 _To fuck love up and make it evil_

 _It only takes a drop of evil_

 _To fuck up two beautiful people_

 _L.O.V.E., L.O.V.E_

 _L.O.V.E., E.V.O.L_

 _L.O.V.E., do you love me?_

 _L.O.V.E., love is evil_

"You did not lose the bet, then … why are you singing?" Elena questioned, appreciating the modeling skills of the model, she did not realize but her hands were now at Katherine's neck.

"Because I wanted to please you… Elena? What is happening? "The girl did not move, she was like paralyzed, she was looking at a specific point, at the entrance of the bar, intrigued Katherine turned her head, she saw a couple come in and kissing.

"Stefan…" Elena whispered heartbroken.

* * *

The song doesn't belong to me but to Marina and the diamonds.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stefan? Who is that man? A friend? Or a colleague? Or the boyfriend of your best friend or sister? Do you have a sister?" Katherine asked, she was intrigued about Elena's strange behavior, she looked at that mysterious light brow man with green-eyed, he was handsome. Of course, Katherine thought she was better. She noticed the way he kissed that blonde woman, she rolled her eyes, they needed to go to the hotel or a car, also, she was younger than him.

"It is … my boyfriend … it was… I suppose… I … don't know … what to think… I know it … but… I'm so stupid…" The model was surprised and very annoyed. Her sexy moment with her prey was over, she knew Elena would not stay any longer with her. She would argue with her boyfriend, or she would run away. Elena had some tears running her cheeks, Katherine was not used to being friendly or to care about someone, honestly, she was selfish and only cared about herself, but she didn't know why, she removed with her thumbs, Elena's tears. The doctor stiffened at the kind gesture, she closed her eyes and she trembled with each breath.

"You know it… what do you mean?"

"I was suspicious about his faithfulness… we didn't have intima… we… were distant."

"I'm sorry but not really, you shouldn't cry for a bastard like him, you deserve better than him. I don't know why he chooses that blondie, she is ugly and seemed really dumb instead of you." Gilbert bit her lower lip, she intensively looked at the model who let her finger running along her jugular.

"She is not your type?" Katherine openly laughed at that silly question.

"My type? A blonde without a brain? She looked like a teenager… Yeah … it's totally … not my type."

"How can you be sure she is stupid?"

"I found her stupid and without any charm. I prefer someone else. You already know it." Elena gulped hard she moved back when Katherine approached her.

"Why are you running away Lena? I won't bite you but if you want I taste you…."

"What? No! I … mean I know … it's just… I … don't try to run away … from you… I…"

"You … what?"

"That waitress." Bitterly spat the doctor.

"What? Who? What?" Katherine frowned, she had no idea what her neighborhood was thinking or talking about, she was totally lost, was it because of her ex?

"That redhead woman who flirts with you before I interrupt. She is your type of woman, right?"

"Ah, yes Adrianne. Yes, she is my type."

"Adrianne? What an ugly name."

"Well, it's not nice way to say it, and it's not important the name but the personality."

"Oh really, if she had a mustache or she smells awful, you will still like her?" Pierce winced, she was interested in the appearance.

"OK, I have some preferences, especially about body hygiene … to be honest, she is an attractive woman, she is a very nice person and straightforward, I like it."

"Yes, I notice that, she is veeery friendly and straightforward, she probably wants to help you to warm your bed." Pierce was speechless. She really liked the feisty brunette. The shy and polite Elena was cute a moment but still boring. Katherine always liked sparkling and fire.

"Do you want to take her place?"

"Stefan…" Katherine had enough, she wanted to kill him, snapped his neck, and no more problem. Why Elena could not stop talking about this man when they have another interesting conversation?

"Elena?" Stefan was here, and she stumbled when he looked at her when he wanted to play pool with this unknown blonde, her glass fell to the floor.

"Elena! Wait!" The named escaped at the exit. Stefan searched to catch her in her race, but he collided against a body, surprised, he stumbled. It was Katherine, she folded her arms and sighed.

"Aw, you shouldn't do that."

"Elena?" Stefan stammered, he believed she was outside, who was that suspicious stranger?

"No. Are you blind? I'm not her. You should use glasses."

"Who are you? Wow… I almost mistake you. You really look like my girlfriend…" The model laughed.

"Really? I did not notice that. Ah, yes, poor me … you discover the terrible truth. I'm her evil doppelganger, and I have some incestuous desire for her. I'm also a vampire who are more than two hundred years old and I want to eat Elena and not only her body." The teacher was irritated, he totally disliked that crude woman.

"You are completely crazy."

"Sorry, I'm not perfect."

"And why are you with her?"

"It's none of your buisness. And I'm someone you should not mess up, I'm not in a good mood. Because of you, I lost a great opportunity, but you also help me. I don't know if I should be angry or grateful. Also, Elena is no more your girlfriend, you, cheater. Go with your blonde and played with her all you want. Don't worry, I will take a good care of your ex, she will easily forget a weaker like you. It's the best for everyone." Katherine smirked.

"Move to my way!"

"Make me." The model provoked when she pushed with her finger her 'rival', she moved each time in front of the way of the man who began to be furious with that provocation. He grabbed Katherine's shoulder, the latter growled.

"Wrong move." Katherine caught the hand and she slowly crushed it, Stefan shouted in pain, she easily pushed him away from her. "You cheat on your girlfriend and you want to hurt a weak woman like me? You are such a bad man. Leave Elena alone or you will regret it, she is mine now." Katherine possessively hissed.

"There is no way I will let her with you!"

"Stefan!" Katherine noticed the blonde that accompanied Stefan, she pushed him into her and they fell together on the floor.

"My nail … aw… it was really a bad evening." The model sighed when she realized one of them was broken. She went outside without turning around.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm yours?"

"God! Elena! You almost kill me… again…" Katherine spat, she stepped back a few steps, she did not notice her brunette was outside, waiting for her. She was too angry with that stupid Stefan to bother about other things.

"Again? What do you mean?"

"I was kidding, it's a simple way of speaking."

"OK… I'm sorry, it's just I don't have my car and I was waiting for a taxi, I want to call one, but my phone doesn't have batteries… I guess it's not my day…" Katherine sighed, it was not her day either. She looked at her neighborhood, her eyes were puffy and reds. "So, you said… I was yours? I did not intend to listen, it's just… I was worried about you and…"

"You don't need to justify yourself. Yes, you are completely mine, Lena… you belong to me…" Elena gulped hard when she stared at those intense brown eyes, she stopped breathing, those words made her anxious and excited at the same time. "I mean for the night, you said you want to spend the time with me, and he was a fool, it really pisses your boyfriend off, I suppose he is homophobic, he was furious that a woman could have you, I did not mean it… you belong to no one. He deserves to be treated badly and worse, and he believed my lies. It's not my fault."

"Thanks." Katherine frowned, she did not expect that kind of answer.

"For what?"

"Helping me, making me go out, having fun… it was great until he was… there… I think I know you are really a nice person. At first, I don't trust you, you were too perfect to be honest… as if you were trying to play a role… you have a goal on your mind… I don't know… I was stupid…" Pierce smiled, her neighborhood was not that dumb. She had a purpose in her mind, her target was so naïve with her.

"I'm not a nice person Elena, you don't realize who I really am."

"And who are you? I want to know the real you." Elena asked, she came closer to the model, she was not afraid anymore to be burned. Katherine let her finger tips brush Elena's burning cheek, she approached her face and sensually blew against her ear.

"Why? Are you interested in me?"

"Perhaps?" Elena began to stutter when Katherine let her fingers wander behind her back, she put her long hair on the side, leaving her neck uncovered. She can feel her cold breath and lips against her skin, she closed her eyes and almost purred when a tongue sensually licked her collarbone.

"I'm very bad and naughty, I'm a liar, I'm manipulative and I want so badly to eat you Elena." The named did not push the brunette, she was ready to be eaten alive. But Katherine walked away from her.

"Are you making fun of me?" Katherine grinned, and she stuck out her tongue in a childish way.

"You are so easy to tease Elena. It's funny."

"And if I don't want to play anymore?" Katherine licked her lips, and Elena watched it.

"I could escort you, I know where you live.'' The doctor pouted but smiled, yes, she was hoping for more.

"I don't want to bother you, because of me, our date is such a mess."

"Our date? I did not know we were that close. So, I suppose we need to eat something and to watch a movie and after you can come to my home for a last drink?" Katherine smirked. Her friend profusely blushed, she did not want to imply that way, the words simply escaped her mouth. It was a long time she had not had fun with someone. She enjoyed it.

"No, I mean… as friends." Katherine laughed, she caught Elena's arm and brought her back against her, making her walk beside her.

"OK, so you want to continue our 'date' as a 'friend'? Where should we go next?"

"Katherine, do you think I'm weird?" The named arched a brow.

"Yes, sometimes when I talk to you, I don't understand as if I don't have the same conversation with you or should I say, I ask something, but you said something else, like… now." Elena was in front of Katherine's car, she wanted to open the door, but the owner brutally closed it. Elena turned around, the model was close to her. Her body was sticking dangerously with hers. She did not know what to do, her back was against the cold bodywork of the car, she could not escape, she did not intend to do so.

"I… I was sad when I see my boyfriend… ex-boyfriend with that woman…. But it did not hurt me as much I suppose. I was just shocked but not surprise, it was long ago I was not in love with him, I just live with him but… I was angry for another reason."

"What other reason?"

"You…" Katherine frowned, what did she do again?

"Me?''

''You were flirting with that woman, it annoyed me off for no reason."

"No reason, really?"

"Yeah… no reason." Katherine understood well, she was delighted, her little game seemed to work, she made Elena jealous but she did not predict what happened next, Elena grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her against her lips to hungrily kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next day.**

Elena lazily woke up when she heard her phone ringing, it was certainly 5 am. She did not know why but she was really exhausted. All her body was aching in pain.

She turned to the side and opened her eyes and cut her alarm clock. She was in her bed. Again, she was alone, and she will go to her work…

What was that strange feelings inside her? As if she was missing somewhat important? The doctor frowned and got up from her bed … she tried her best to remember but without any result. Why her mind was so foggy? She did not drink last night, why would she when she was alone at home? Sometimes she drunk a glass of wine or a beer … no, she did not usually drink beer … she did not really like it … it was bitter, it was weird…

Elena went to her bathroom, perhaps she had a strange dream and she still captured inside? She watched her appearance on the mirror, she was shocked to see eye-bags, and a cut deep on her lower lips. The blood was dry, and it itched a bit. How did she do that? She did not remember … what's wrong with her and her memories? Did she do that when she was asleep? Gilbert could help but touched the injure with her thump again and again … she slightly opened her mouth … and she winced … not because of her aching lip but another part of her body was in pain. Her shoulder, there was a black bruise … it was big … like she hit something … her wrists were bruises but not like her shoulder, it was lighter.

Terrified, she looked all over her body for others suspicious marks. Nothing except a visible a bite mark … she blushed at the localization … above her left breast … she could not do all these alone … with whom was she? She did not have a lot of friends… Elena stared at her own image and she seemed lost.

"What was I doing? I will be late." She said to herself, she shook her heard. She went to the shower as if nothing important happened.

* * *

 **One hour later.**

Elena was at the hospital, she noticed one of her coworkers, Emma Kepfield, she seemed very tired.

"Hello, Emma. What's wrong? Did something happen that night?" The named drunk a cup of coffee and sighed.

"Yes, early this morning, when find a woman who was attacked by an animal, she had an ugly bite on her neck … it's strange, there is almost no blood on her body. She did not survive, we were too late." Elena frowned, it was strange. That case was familiar.

"There was another person who was attacked by an animal yesterday?" Gilbert perfectly remembered, it was a young man, in his twenties, he also died. He had two holes on his neck, it was as if an animal or an insect sucked his blood.

"Yes, and the police discover another corpse few days ago, he also had the same injury. I don't know what kind of animal that can do, but there is already a growing fear among the inhabitants of Mystic Fall. People are afraid to going out outside or to be near the forest." The brunette agreed, she could not deny she was a bit afraid. It was the … fourth victims? Perhaps there will be more?

"And who is that woman?"

"A beautiful red-haired woman, it was their waitress, we found her body next her working place, at Bree bar… I think?" Elena was shocked, and her coworker noticed it.

"Do you know her?"

"I … no … I don't know… I'm not sure … it's a long time ago I did not go to a bar … but the name … no, I'm certainly imagining things. I don't know her." Elena could not remove that feelings something was suspicious. She went to her patients with apprehension.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Katherine looked at the ceiling of her room, she had not closed the eye of the night. She thought about her night with Elena … she sighed, normally, she would have fun with her prey, but she could not. That stupid brat said these three words that change everything, more than Katherine Pierce hoped, she remembered why she ran away from Elena and these human feelings that grown up for her. She hated that.

* * *

 **Flash-back.**

Katherine let Elena kiss her, but she preferred to be in the control. She brutally pushed the doctor against the car door and caught both of her wrists, she brought them up, blocking her from movement. She smirked when she stepped back, breaking their kiss.

"Elena, you are such a bad girl. You dare to steal my lips? I love that, but if you want sex, I don't want to be a way of revenge because your ex cheated on you. I hate to be used, or else, you need to play my little game. I have all the rules in my hands, if you disobey, I will let you with yourself. I'm taking all the control, you can't touch me."

"Katherine … you are so mean… I don't care about Stefan… I want you since I met you… I don't know why … but I need you. I constantly think and dream about you."

"I already know I'm mean. And you will discover that soon. You dream about me? What did I do? It was an erotic dream?" Elena whimpered when a cold hand entered inside her blouse. Fingers slowly climbed her chest, she felt her nipple harden at this touch, the lace of her bra easily revealed her excitement.

"Elena? Should I stop? What did I do in your dream?"

"N-no … please don't stop … I'm begging you … and you … you kissed me … you fucked me…" The doctor trembled when Katherine grabbed her chest and pressed it between her hand.

"I never imagine you will say the word 'fuck' without blushing or being ill-at-ease. It's very exciting … are you already wet Elena?"

"Ye… Yeah … so wet…" The model smiled."

"Finally, you are a good girl." Katherine lowered herself and bit Elena's chest, who moaned in pain and next, with pleasure, Katherine sucked the blood. She was craving for more … she closed her eyes … she needed to calm herself, she released Elena's wrists, her nails ripped the car body paint, if she continued, she will instantly kill her prey, but this blood was so exquisite, and she furiously captured Elena'a lips. With her fangs, she cut the fragile skin. Pierce growled, her animal instinct wanted to take its role, but she won't allow that. The vampire showed her true nature, she licked and sucked the red river. Elena realized something was wrong with her partner. She noticed the unusual appearance of her eyes, black veins appeared. She stiffened, it was not normal. The vampire removed herself, she sensually licked her tainted teeth and used one of finger to remove the rest of the blood that she tasted it with the tips of her tongue. Elena was thunderstruck, she was not imagining things … the eyes … the sharp teeth…

"What … what are you…?"

"I'm a vampire." Katherine simply answered, she imagined that her neighbor will scream or trying to run away, nevertheless, the doctor was fascinated and not afraid. She even dared to touch her black veins.

"Are not you afraid of me?"

"Honestly … yes… I can't move… I don't know what you will do with me … vampires like blood right. But you are so mysterious and beautiful… I understand better the sentence deadly beautiful…" The creature of the night heartily laughed, she was very surprised by that reaction.

"I could do a lot of stuff with you Elena, I'm sure you like all of them. And I really like your blood and your body, thank you." The named blushed.

"I know it's too soon, but I think I'm falling in love with you Katherine, I have strong feelings for you… I don't care if you are a vampire or something else." The blood drinker was destabilized by the confession, her main goal was to play with this woman, to have her blood and sex, both at once and then get rid of her if she became bored. She sought no attachment, she was no longer human, feeling feelings, love, it was before but not today. Katherine touched Elena's face, she intensively stared her brown eyes. She could do anything with her, having sex, drinking her blood, killing her…

"Elena, you will forget everything about what happened tonight. Except that your boyfriend is a bastard and you need to break up with him. You never met me, you don't know who I am, you need to stay away from me… I don't want to hurt you… I will be leaving soon so you will forget everything about me."


	10. Chapter 10

Elena came back from work, she was exhausted, she did not stop all day. She parked her car and noticed a red Porsche in front of her house. She was intrigued. Was there a new neighbor? Why did she want to see so badly that person and to run away? She was fighting with herself. She went to her house, and she entered without turning back.

* * *

 ** _One hour later_**

The doctor was hesitating, she did not know why but she could knock to the wooden door, it was as if an invisible and powerful strength contain her will. She growled, what's wrong with her? She was there probably more than ten minutes. She simply wanted to welcome her new neighbor, it was not something complicated. The door wide open, surprised, Elena stepped back. There was a woman with long blond hair and brown-eyed who wicked smiled at her. Gilbert felt a strange feeling inside her, she was totally afraid, as if she was a prey from someone … or something very dangerous.

"Hello there. What a lovely surprise … "

"… Hello? I'm… Elena … your new neighbor…"

"Elena? Wow, you look like her so much … it's incredible… I understand better … why…"

"… what?"

"You are so innocent and … virgin … nobody tastes you… I can smell it … why did not she do it?" Elena frowned, she was not a virgin, and what was saying that crazy person? She won't tell her she had experience and it will be weird to talk that subject with a stranger. It was a bad idea to come here, she already regretted it. Without warning, the blond stranger firmly caught her chin.

"But that could always change…" Elena tried to escape that grip, but someone intervened.

"Rebecca, you should stop or do it somewhere else." The named smirked and release her victim and turned to the real owner of the house.

"Katherine, my love, you are not fun, what happened to you? You became so boring. I love the mean and rough woman you really are, especially in bed; a real tigress who can purr like a nice pussy." Elena blushed, it was too much about the intimacy, so they were a couple and they were living together, it was the first time she met a lesbian couple. Except that part to be intrigued, another part of her, well hidden was furious as if there was a betrayal.

"I don't want to play your sick game, I will return home, I'm tired." Katherine sighed, Rebecca laughed, she hungrily kissed Pierce, Elena witnessed everything bit her lip, but she noticed something, Katherine was intensively watching her without returning the kiss. The doctor thought that everything was crazy, she could run away but was entrapped to these brown orbs, she was drowning inside them.

"Don't forget who you belong Katherine or I will make you pay your betrayal … again. And you know I don't want to do that, there won't be another chance." The blond warned, she noisily slapped the model who touched her burning cheek. Elena was shocked, she was speechless. Rebecca was looking at her, Elena froze when she came to her side and hissed:

"Next time, I'll take care of you my little girl, I will play with you, I'm not nice like Katherine." The blond went away, she took the Porsche meanwhile; Elena fell on her buttocks, she knew that the word play was not 'nice' but scary. She tried to catch her breath, but that threat hovered over her head was omnipresent. Nevertheless, she watched Katherine, the doctor jumped up when she saw the bloody neck of the brunette, it was running between her breast … Gilbert licked her dry lips, why she was so captivated by this woman … she was stunning and mysterious … she wanted to examine the injury, Elena let her finger wandered to that porcelain skin that was tainted in red. The vampire removed that hand from her. She hated pity.

"What's wrong with you! If you touch me, I will kill you!"

"You should not stay with a woman like her. This woman does not deserve you, the way she treated you." Katherine glared at Elena, she did not want her to be here and she saw her this way as a beaten and fragile person.

"Mind your own business. And what are you doing here? No, I don't care, forget my name and everything you see until now. And don't come here anymore, never! And if you meet again Rebecca … please … run away from her… " Katherine closed her door and Elena sighed. It was complicated, she should mind other business, but she can't help herself, she was worried about … who…? What was she doing here? What's wrong with her damn memories!

* * *

 **In the night.**

Elena finished watching TV, it was already late, 2 p.m., she will go to sleep, she was in her room and she was going to shut the shutters, she noticed a weak light in front of her window, she gulped hard when she noticed her neighbor through the window, she did not want to spy but that woman was so alluring, she hid behind her curtain and shyly looked at her, she should be ashamed of herself, the wetness between her legs, the need to be released, to spy the brunette. She was totally naked, she just went out from the shower. Water slowly flowed along her body and this endless dark hair, she was so amazing… Katherine was a goddess… Katherine?

" Katherine… Katherine…." Elena said like a mantra, unconsciously, she was afraid to forget that lovely name, she took a pen and a paper, and she wrote again and again the name of the vampire. There is no more place, she turned the paper and continued. She was not sure it belonged to the model, but she did not care. She liked how it sound, Katherine…. Katherine … it made a heartbeat faster, she wanted her … she needed ... her … her left hand travel on the south region of her body, she could feel the wetness and she touched it with her finger, with her thumb, she slowly played with her bud, her other hand she pinched her nipple, it was as if she was here … she moaned her name when entrusted inside her warm flesh one finger…

"Katherine … please … fuck me … touch me…" Elena felt a kiss, worried, she banged the back of her head against the radiator who was there? Stefan? Impossible, it was not his kiss. She opened her eyes, her temptress was there, she caught her wrist and sensually sucked the fluid from her feminine part of her anatomy that was on her fingers and licked it. Gilbert flushed at the picture, it was so sexy and erotic.

"You are such a bad girl Elena, you will make me lose all my insanity, but I want you too no matter the consequence, you are mine." The color of Katherine's eyes changed and darkened, Elena could not move, she sensed a sharp pain on her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kat…please… stop… I'm… I'm begging you…"

Katherine removed herself from Elena's neck when she heard a plea, she knew if she continued to drink her blood, she could kill her, she noticed her pale face and she almost passed out, her breath was so slow, her heart still beating. Gosh… She needed to calm herself, she never felt this way: passion, need and possessiveness… she bit her lower lips, her blood mixed with her prey, she probably looked like a beast, there were red stains everywhere on her. She closed her eyes and she slowly breath and incredible words escaped from her mouth

"I'm so sorry Elena." Why did she stop when she asked? Why did she care about this woman life? Why did she ask for her forgiveness! She felt something warm against her cheek, she cringed and opened her eyes, it was the doctor who caressed her lips. Gilbert was always shocked about the event, she was bitten, she could sense the burning pain on her neck, she saw the new appearance of her neighbor, it was like a hungry and savage animal… she should be afraid and trying to run away but she could not, no, she did not want. Like a moth, she was ready to be burned by a flame, she did not care about the consequence… her own death…

Elena looked in awe the new transformation of Katherine's. It was frightening. Except the blood everywhere on her moth and cheeks, and theses black veins around her eyes, she still gorgeous… deadly beautiful… a demon… she might sell her soul for her…

"I will go and never come back. I should leave yesterday but I won't make that mistake again." Elena suddenly captured the vampire bloody lips, she tasted her own blood, I was weird and a bit disgusting… yes, it happened to cut her lips and to lick it, but she did not like. This time it was different, she could taste Katherine's saliva, her tongue fought violently against Katherine, she moaned in pleasure. Elena was lifted, and she heavily fell on her mattress, few seconds later, Katherine was above her, she smirked. She pinned her wrists in height, a low growl escaped from her mouth. She showed her sharp teeth.

"You are so stunning Katherine…" The named was surprised, how this fragile mortal could remember her name? She used her power to make her forget about and she knew her name… and more important, she saw her true nature and she was not afraid… why?

"I can kill you dear." The immortal warned, she almost did, and she could always do it. With one of her fingers, she drew a way from the clavicle to the chest.

"I know…" Elena whispered more from herself, then, she suddenly arched when the brunette sucked her belly, and next, she kissed the shorts of her pajamas and removed it with her fangs, Elena shivered, she wanted more. She did not care if Katherine was a stranger, she never had sex the first night, but she wanted her. She hissed when she felt a bite between her legs, she sighed when she felt a tongue running her skin.

"Do you know that sex with a vampire and a human could be more exciting than two mortals?" Elena gulped, yes, she believed it.

"Can I taste your blood?" The doctor innocently asked, the beautiful immortal frowned, she stopped playing with the flesh and she faced the brunette.

"Why?"

"You already taste mine."

"So? I like blood."

"I want to try your… taste…" Katherine laughed, that woman was so amusing and different from others. She sensually licked her finger and let wandered around Elena's lips. The human sucked the long finger and strongly bit it.

"Ouch! Elena! Bad girl!" Katherine removed her hand and noticed the bleeding on her finger, she growled. The brunette tasted the blood and winced.

"It's bitter."

"Well, miss obvious or should I say Doctor Gilbert, it's blood, you are human so it's not the same taste for us, the vampires."

"You are a v-" Katherine stopped the useless conversation with a kiss, she did not want to repeat again that discussion. She was fed up to talk, she wished more action, she pushed her knee between Elena's thighs. Elena gasped for air, when Katherine massaged her left breast, Katherine noticed the dark gaze from Gilbert. She violently crunched her lips and drank the blood, one of her thumb put pressure on the button at the entrance of Elena's privacy part, the mortal let her nails digging Katherine's back in a long furrow, her legs captured her waist, she brought the immortal back against her. Their sweat mingled against each other, their body made waves.

"You are so wet Lena…"

"More… please… Kath… I'm so close…" Katherine teared the t-shirt that stay to her prey… she saw round, brown and perky nipples, she toyed with her perfect tongue, one finger entered to the warm and humid region south. Her victim arched her back, she turned her head away, her body trembled with pleasure, she grabbed Katherine's neck and squeezed it. The vampire continued to taste the blood, not too much, she really enjoyed the sex, she wanted to continue longer. Elena bite Katherine's shoulder and she pushed her, now, she wanted to please her. Katherine understood the intentions of her lover, when hands clutched at her knees, and that body so fragile advanced, she spread legs, her head rolled back in pleasure when she felt a tongue, but Katherine's dark eyes met the silhouette of a spectator who was watching everything through the window.


	12. Chapter 12

It was annoying for Katherine to not have her fun because she had a lot, but she needed to see who her stalker was, or it could be very dangerous.

So, she dramatically sighed, and she let Elena alone without warning, and the vampire was already outside, on the tree, full dressed.

"My bad, I did not want to interrupt you, but I don't like to be watched while I am having sex. I am not shy, but I don't know you." The stranger tried to escape, he was wearing dark and wide clothes, dark glasses and a cap, probably to hide his identity. Katherine was not stupid, she pushed him.

The intruder suddenly fell, and Katherine caught his arms and broke it when she turned it. A painful screamed echoed in the air.

"I don't know who you are, but you choose the wrong person to mess up. I am in a very bad mood. If I am a bit violent, it's not my fault but yours…" Pierce removed the cap and was shocked whom she discovered.

"Adrienne?" It was that waitress she met in the bar when she was with Elena… but she was sure that the red-head woman was not a vampire… now, Katherine was on the ground. The new born vampire showed her new fangs and power. Who transformed her?

"Yes, it's me. I am happy to see you again Kat, we could have our fun now? Or do you want we play with our food before? I am very hungry… and thirsty… and there is a nice smell here…" The barmaid smirked, she turned her head and noticed Elena who was only wearing a bathrobe, her neck was barely drying the blood she had just lost.

"Katherine…?"

"Elena! Go away! Go home! It's dangerous!" Adrienne ran to her prey who staggered and fell to the ground. Fortunately for the human, she was inside her home. The vampire shouted and brutally took on an invisible and impenetrable wall. She knocked her fists to enter, but to no avail.

Katherine got up and pushed her comrade against the wall, she grabbed her neck and squeezed it.

"I don't know who transform or what did you want but I won't let you do what you want. I am stronger than you. If you don't want to talk, I will kill you and burn your body into ashes, nobody will care because you are already dead for everyone. It just bad for me, I don't have the good shoes. Shit, my favorite heels are broken." The creature of the night snarled. It was her unlucky night or day…week…

"She said that you will exactly do that… you are so predictable… you did not notice already you fall into her trap."

"What? Who… Rebecca… " Katherine turned her head when she felt that familiar presence, Elena was outside, Rebecca had the claws that lacerated the neck of the doctor who had tears in her eyes.

"Katty, what's wrong? Did you see a ghost?" The named growled, she was unlucky.

"No simply a bitch." Rebecca laughed, she watched Elena and licked her neck. Elena whimpered when she felt nails scratching her skin. It was so different than Katherine. She knew deep inside that she could be dying if she made a wrong move.

"She has a good taste that little mouse… "

"Don't touch her or I will kill you!" Katherine threatened. She wanted to fight back but, it could hurt Elena, she was weaker and slower than the other vampire.

"Will you?" The blond provoked Katherine. She caressed the doctor's thigh and let her hands traveled inside the bathrobe. "Her skin is so soft… I can smell your perfume on her… it's so disgusting… If you move I will break her lovely neck, and yours after… it would be a shame? Do you care Katherine?" The vampire clenched her teeth. She knew she had no power against her strong opponent.

"If I ask you to choose you or her, what will be your decision Katherine?" The brunette smirked, she did not think twice before answering.

"Of course, me. I don't care about other than myself." Rebecca was more serious.

"That's why you come back to see that bitch even if you have me? After all I did for you? And you dare to betray me? I make you this way, immortal, sexy, dangerous, you should gratefully. But you spat in my face when you prefer that pathetic human. I am better than her! " Pierce growled, she knew that the blonde was jealous and very possessive. She was nothing except her property, that's why she escaped from her grip, but unfortunately, she found her.

"No, you have a lot of play things… one more or less is not important for you." Rebecca threw Elena on the floor, she scratched her hands and knees, Adrienne wanted to eat the human, but Rebecca stopped the newborn when she cut her head with her left arm. The head rolled to the ground, Elena vomited when she saw that.

Katherine was violently pushed to the wall, she winced when a firm grip crushed her chin. She suffocated when she felt the appalling pressure in her rib cage, a hand that directly crushed her heart. Her head fell back.

"I can kill you when I want Katherine, you are completely mine. If I don't need you, I won't bother to keep you alive like that woman without the head… what is her name? Honestly, I don't care. I know you flirt with her and I don't like it. I kill her twice and I am not even guilty."

"What do you … want…?" Katherine painfully whispered, there was blood that flew from her mouth. She coughed but still glared her enemy. Why did she kill her?

"You. I will let you be free now, like you want." The original wickedly smiled. She used the compulsion.

"Now Katherine, you won't have any mercy, you won't have emotions, but only anger like a real vampire, you need to quench your thirst, to be a ruthless hunter… kill that humans who makes you so weak… " Katherine smiled, she slowly turned her head… the doctor was afraid and defenseless, she noticed the black and evil eyes who was now in front of her. She stood up and begged:

"Katherine…please… I know it's not you… "Elena tried to touch her twin's hand, but she screamed when she felt a harsh bit on her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Few minutes ago.**

« Who are you? » Elena shuddered when she noticed that blond woman in front of her, she wanted to follow Katherine. That stranger moved so fast, she was already behind her, shut her mouth with her hand. She whispered.

"I am someone who dislikes sharing my toys. I don't why Katherine like you so much to choose you over me… she is mine, I made her this beautiful and dangerous vampire and you transform her like a little kitten… but I won't give her to you… that slut need a good lesson she won't ever forget. But I have to do something first before she notices something wrong and you will help me sweetie." Rebecca bite inside her wrist and forced Elena to drink her blood, the brunette tried her best not to swallow but the vampire was stronger than her, she closed the breath of her nose. The doctor almost suffocated and she drunk the blood. Rebecca pushed the human who fall on the floor.

* * *

 **Present time.**

Elena felt so weak, she could not Katherine to dry all her blood, her body was so numbed, her eyes slowly closed, she knew she will be dying soon, she was not afraid to die… tears run on her cheeks…she watched Katherine, she was not her Katherine…sassy, annoying and flirty… no, it was somebody else…something else… a demon…cold, dark and evil, she wanted to die before…really...? She felt on the floor, and some memories appeared to her mind. It was like she was a spectator, she did not remember those moments… did it happen or her not? She recognized herself, she was a teenager, 17 years old? She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red blouse and high heels. She looked at herself in the mirror when she put red lipstick. It was her bedroom…

"I don't care if you don't want me to go to that party, I will go myself. I am not a child anymore." Elena went out to the window, and she silently watched her parents in the living room, they could not notice her, or they will punish her, she wanted to go to that party. They were watching TV

…dad…mom? Older Elena was sobbing… they died when she was a child…so why they were alive when she was a teenager? Did she become crazy? or was it an alternative universe?

Another flashback popped up, it was dark, windy and cold, she was outside, she was on the other side of the edge of a bridge, her arms stood the wooden fence, she was crying, Elena inspected her other self…she was so slim and weak… she even said some words…

"If I did not go to that stupid party, my parents would not come to search me, they would not die in that car accident… here… I should have been with them that time… but I will follow them… I don't deserve to be alive… I am so guilty, I can't live in peace, I hate those people who pity me… they tried to understand, but they will never feel my pain… I am dying inside… it hurts so much… nobody can't help me…friends…aunt Jena or my doctor…" Younger Elena closed her eyes and fall on the water, she drowned and did try to swim…suddenly a shadow jumped into the water… it was a woman… Katherine? Elena was so shocked… did she know Katherine before she moved out to her neighborhood? Why she did not remember it?

She watched the rest, Katherine helped to be safe, she noticed that she did not breathe. So, Katherine started the breath of life. After some minutes, Elena coughed all the water outside her mouth.

Katherine sighed in relieved, but teenager Elena was not grateful at all of the help of the savior.

"How dare you to save me! Why did not you mind your own business! I won't thank you!" She even slapped her interlocutor who was speechless, she did not expect that… and she slapped back Elena who touched her burning cheek.

"If you dare to touch again my beautiful and perfect face, I will be the one who will kill you. I should not waste my time to help a brat like you. Sorry, go kill yourself, it's only coward who does that. I am a busy woman. Bye." Katherine stood up and push her soak hair to the side. She winced, her heel was broken. She walked.

"Hey! I am talking to you, stupid woman!" Elena angrily shouted but Katherine did not turn back she was not a babysitter. Furious, Elena threw a stone on Katherine's head. The later yelped and touch her head, she stopped walking and growled. She turned and showed her sharp fangs…

"You really have suicidal mind! You have no idea who you are messing around little brat!" The vampire grabbed Elena's neck and squeezed. The human shivered, she was surprised and a bit afraid… but…she also mesmerized about the dark-haired beauty… will she eat her soul like the demons? She gulped, it could be a nice death…she closed her eyes and waited. Katherine pushed the young woman who fell on her bed, she whined and opened her eyes.

"You are really out of your mind…"

"Why did you save me? Do you expect something in return?" The creature of the night snorted.

"Yes, more than be hit twice."

"You can kill me, right? You are not human…"

"Yes, and yes."

"So, kill me."

"No, it won't be funny. It's so easy." Katherine smirked, she pushed her hair behind her ear, Elena thought that thing…was so sexy… her heart beat so fast... it was a long time she did not feel… alive…

"What's your name?"

"Do you mind? You will kill yourself soon, so you don't need to know when you are buried."

"I want to know…please…I…won't…kill myself…" Elena almost promise, she did not realize that she was shaking because of the awaiting answer.

"My name is Katherine."

"I am Elena."

"E…le…na?" The named shivered when she heard her name pronounced that way… it was so hot. "I have to go now."

"Can I see you again?" The vampire pondered a moment.

"Why not… next time, I won't be so nice with you if you dare to provoke me, I could eat you… I will find you dear, don't worry." Katherine caressed Elena's lips with her finger and vanished. Elena fell on the floor and touched her beating heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena was so obsessed about that mysterious who saved her life week ago, she wanted so badly to meet her again and… she did not for now, but she needed to see her. She did some research about her supernatural abilities. A vampire… the teenager never imagined that kind of mystical creature could really exist. It was so incredible and unrealistic… they were only on stories or movies and she met a real one. Nevertheless, she was sure that Katherine was not the fruit of her imagination…she could still her faint presence on her body… her touch…her breath on her neck.

Elena slowly licked her lips with the tip of her tongue and watched herself in the mirror… her brown eyes became dark for lust… she watched the vampire behind her, she caressed sensually her throat and put her fingers in her mouth… she licked her shoulder then nibbled it, red blood rolled to her pale skin, she can hear her moan in pleasure and she was more and more turn on… since when she was attracted to a woman? The human splashed water on her face… again, she fantasized about her… day and night… she will become totally crazy if it continued, did that beauty cast her spell on her? She would not be surprising… Elena softly caressed her breast.

"Elena, it's time to go to school!" The student growled and went to change herself. Since her parent's death, Elena was living with her aunt Jenna, she was grateful she wanted to take care of her, that's why I always behave like a good daughter. And she never tried to attempt again to her life, and only for one reason. She tried to find her savior, she went every day to the bridge, just in case she could meet her … but she was never there, or she hid herself very well… but she promised they will see each other soon… and she was looking forward that day happened.

* * *

The protagonist was in her car, and she noticed her when she was waiting for the traffic light to change the color… she was inside a café. Gilbert was shocked, she finally found her, the luck was on her side. She was so delighted, she parked her car near. But before going to see her and go inside the café, she noticed that the vampire was not alone, in front of her, there was a man with her… a brown, tall and handsome man, he had this British gentleman vibe… Elena felt jealousy entering inside her core… who was that man, Katherine's lover? Was it also a vampire? He was stroking her cheek and she giggled like a dumb woman. So, she was imagining things herself like an idiot… a woman like Katherine will never be interested in someone boring like her. It was better to face the reality now than making a fool of herself…

And she was captured by her chocolate gaze… Elena gulped hard when she saw that sexy smirk and wink. She could not help to blush and run away. She did not even think to take her car, she simply walked fast. So, she had a heartbroken? Did she fall in love with a perfect stranger? She was completely crazy. Elena bumped to someone and apologize.

"I am sorry, I did not notice you." Elena lifted her teary eyes and saw a tall a blond man who was smiling at her.

"I can't say the contrary, who could not notice a beautiful woman like you. My name is-"

"Playboy without a brain, I tried to flirt with all the women in the city, sometimes it works, but not this time. It's better to go or something very bad could happen. My own death perhaps? I am dangerous serial killer… I like the blood very much and drink it…all…" Elena shivered when she felt Katherine on her side, the vampire grabbed her hips and bring her closer to her, she almost growled in a menacing way. Even if she was joking with the words, her behavior showed she was very serious, she could do something bad. Elena was still confused, the man left calling the woman crazy, and she watched the vampire who wickedly smile at her.

"Hello little kitten, did you lose the track of your home." Katherine caught Elena's chin and sensually caress it. Elena removed herself from the flirty woman and huffed.

"Mind your own business Katherine." Gilbert continued to walk but she could not refrain herself to smiling. Her heart was beating fast. She wanted to touch her chin but stopped herself.

"Oh Lena you remember me? I am soooo touched...,don't be so annoying. You could be happier to see me, you know I am your savior. Can I have more respect from you, or you will stay a brat all your life?"

"I am not a brat! Don't bother me and go with your boyfriend!" Elena spat and faced the vampire who smirked.

"Stop doing that, it makes you so ugly." The dark creature laughed.

"Doing what?"

"That ugly smirk!"

"I really like feisty woman like you. I know you are lying, I am making your heart beats so fast and you seem ill-at-ease when I am much closer to you… or when I touch you…" Katherine was abruptly close to her prey's face, her lips almost brushed Elena's lips. "And you are very jealous? I like it. No, Elijah is not my boyfriend but an old friend." Katherine stroked Elena's cheek, but the latter stepped back. Her mind was numb about this proximity, she needed to remain calm, and more importantly, to stay away from her… she was afraid to what **she** will do and not the vampire…

"What are you doing?!"

"I like to annoy you. Your reactions are so funny."

"I will show how funny I am!" Katherine laughed and winced when she received a hard kick on her leg. She growled in pain and glare her interlocutor. The needed to kill her was flirting with her mind but she took a deep breath.

"Can you be gentler? You always kick me. I could imagine you are in that…violent…tendency… but I prefer the role to change." Gilbert was shocked…

"You totally deserved it you pervert slut! Did not you say you like the hard way?" Katherine snickered.

"Slut? Oh yes, I love it your bad mouth…very much…" She grabbed Elena who did not realize she was transported in another place. She was inside an immense house… it was beautiful… but her stomach did not take the trip well.

"I don't feel alright. I think I will…I…"

"No…wait!" And she vomited, and Katherine was fast enough to give a bowl. She sighed. Perhaps next time, she will use her car instead of her vampire speed… Humans were so weak…. But very funny…


End file.
